Never Let Me Go
by Leylah
Summary: UA. HPDM. Un passé chaotique, un silence de trois ans, des retrouvailles et des obstacles. Et à côté, des amis et des études. "Tu me tues à m'ignorer  ... . Je n'en ai rien à foutre des autres, et encore plus de ma fierté. Alors embrasse-moi..."
1. Chapitre 1 : Te revoir

_**Bonjour à tous! =D**_

_**J'ai toujours rêvé d'arriver sur une scène et de crier *BONJOUURRR* et bien sûr, dans mon rêve tout le monde répondrait *BONJOUUUURRR OUAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIS*. **_

_**Bref, ceci n'est qu'un rêve…-_-'**_

_**Voici le chapitre 1 d'un Four-Shots, tout beau, tout nouveau, tout mélo, tout Draco. Miam. **_

_**La fiction est **__**terminée.**__** Il ne me reste plus qu'un petit épilogue à écrire ! **_

**Pairing :**** HPDM, ouais, dans ce sens, même s'il n'y a pas de Lemon. **

**Rating :**** M, je vais dire, mais il n'y a pas de Lemon. **

**Disclamer :**** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling (D'ailleurs elle a vendu ses droits à une association, donc ce n'est pas vrai, je crois. Bref, je m'égare)**

**Dédicace :**** A ma p'tite Anglaise du Sud, elle se reconnaitra, qui m'a donné son avis sur ma fic et qui l'a beaucoup aimée. Merci beaucoup (L)**

**Nda :**** Je posterais les chapitres toutes les semaines, normalement. Peut-être moins, vu qu'elle est presque terminée. Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. =)**

**Playlist:** _**Soldier's poem – Muse; Beautiful Disaster – 311; Livin on a Prayer – Bon Jovi; Plug in baby – Muse; Sweet Home Alab**__**ama – Lynyrd Skynyrd;**__**Djembé man – Fatals Picards; La main verte – Tryo; **__**Far away – Nickelback;**__** The time (dirty bit) – Black Eyed Peas;**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Je m'installe sur un des nombreux sièges de l'amphithéâtre A de l'université. Le baccalauréat économique et social en poche, je débute à présent une licence de sociologie.

Sortant un stylo et mon bloc note, je regarde les gens autour de moi. Certains se connaissent et parlent joyeusement. D'autres, comme moi, sont seuls et semblent perdus.

Je suis vraiment stressé, mon cœur bat à tout rompre. On pourrait penser que c'est dû à la rentrée ou au fait que je me retrouve seul dans une marée de gens inconnus. Mais non.

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre parce que malgré les centaines de gens présents, je sais qu'il est là. Lui.

Draco Malefoy.

Ma meilleure amie m'a appelé hier, elle a eu des nouvelles de Blaise, le meilleur ami de Draco. Ils commençaient la fac le même jour que moi, m'avait-elle dit. Le même jour, la même heure, le même bâtiment…La même filière.

A ces mots, je me rappelle avoir tremblé. Je me souviens que mon cœur avait explosé dans ma poitrine. Que mes tripes s'étaient enflammées.

Draco Malefoy.

Le premier homme que j'ai aimé, la première personne que j'ai aimée d'ailleurs. La seule personne qui ne sera jamais capable de m'aimer en retour.

Draco Malefoy.

Nous étions dans le même collège. Nous n'étions pas dans le même lycée, et pourtant, je n'ai jamais pu l'oublier.

Trois ans à me demander où est-ce qu'il pouvait être. Me dire que peut-être qu'avec de la chance, je le croiserais par hasard, qu'il me sourirait, qu'il me dirait qu'il m'avait toujours aimé. Mais je n'ai eu que l'absence et le silence. Un gout amer de regret et d'ignorance.

Comment qualifier notre relation ? Je dirais le jeu du chat et de la souris. Vous connaissez tous ça n'est-ce pas ?

« Tu me fuis, je te cherche. Tu me cherches, je te fuis »

Ça a duré 2 ans. Deux longues années. Et pour quoi au final ? Pour me faire jeter comme une merde.

« Je suis pas un gars bien, Harry, tu le savais »

Voilà la dernière phrase qu'il m'a dite sur le quai de la gare alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter dans le train. Il partait très loin. Lycée Hogwarts, Internat. Vraiment loin. Ce n'était même pas en France.

Draco Malefoy.

Je n'ose même pas le chercher des yeux.

Le professeur d'histoire s'installe sur son estrade et débute son cours.

_**Flash-Back**_

_« Harry ? »_

__ …_

_« T'es sûr que ça va ? »_

__Ou…Oui, enfin…Je crois. _

_Sa main était crispée sur son téléphone portable, elle était moite. Sa tête tournait, son cœur battait vraiment trop vite…_

__Tu es sûre de toi, Hermione ? demanda-t-il, essayant de reprendre contenance._

_« Oui Harry, j'en suis sûre. »_

__Et… _

_Il fit une pause, ferma les yeux et inspira fortement._

__Il sait ? Enfin, tu sais…_

_« Tu veux savoir si j'ai dit à Blaise que tu faisais la même licence ? Non, je n'ai rien dit. »_

_Il soupira, de soulagement, ou de déception, il ne savait pas trop. _

__Merci Hermione._

_« De rien. Si tu veux parler, je suis là, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? »_

__Oui… Ne t'inquiète pas._

_« Bon, je dois te laisser, Ron devrait pas tarder à arriver. »_

__Ok, dis-lui que je l'appellerais demain après les cours. _

_« Je lui dirais ! Bon courage pour demain. »_

__Merci, toi aussi…_

_Harry coupa la conversation et se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit. Il allait sûrement revoir Draco le lendemain… Il allait sûrement revoir Draco tous les jours…_

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

Sans que je m'en rende compte, le premier cours était terminé. J'avais une demi-heure de pause avant mon deuxième cours de la journée.

Après avoir rangé mes affaires, je me lève de mon siège et sors de l'amphi. Arrivé dehors, je sors une cigarette de la poche intérieure de mon manteau et l'allume avec mon zippo. Zippo que m'avait offert Draco. Le seul cadeau que Draco ne m'ait jamais offert.

_Excuse-moi, t'aurais pas du feu s'il te plait ? Retentit une voix derrière moi.

Reconnaissant la voix, je me crispe.

_Hey ho ! Tu m'entends ? Insiste-t-il en posant sa main sur mon bras.

Affolé, je me retourne. La personne qui découvre mon visage ouvre grand les yeux et hausse les sourcils.

_Potter ? demande-t-il, étonné.

_Zabini. Je réponds, essayant de rester impassible avant de tirer une taffe sur ma cigarette.

Je regarde aux alentours et me rends compte que Draco n'est pas là. A la fois soulagé et déçu, je tends mon zippo à Blaise.

_Tiens, c'est ça que tu voulais, non ?

Encore sous le choc, il prend le zippo et allume sa cigarette. Sans un mot, il l'observe et un sourire en coin vient orner ses lèvres.

_Merci, dit-il en me le rendant. Très joli zippo en passant.

Il l'a très bien reconnu ce con, il me cherche ou quoi ?

_Tu sais que Dray est ici n'est-ce pas ?

A la mention de son surnom, je sursaute légèrement, espérant que ça passe inaperçu. Malheureusement, vu le sourire de Blaise, ce n'est pas le cas.

_Si tu es ici il doit être dans le coin.

_Il est censé me rejoindre d'une minute à l'autre.

Mon cœur recommence à battre douloureusement. Je devrais penser à aller voir un cardiologue…

Essayant de garder un visage neutre, je lui réponds :

_Je vais y aller, je dois aller m'inscrire à la bibliothèque.

Sans attendre de réponse, je jette ma cigarette et me dirige vivement vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

Plus tard, je saurais que c'est là que tout a commencé. Plus tard, je me dirais que si j'étais resté dehors à l'attendre avec Blaise, je n'en serais pas là. Mais aujourd'hui, tout ce que je me dis, c'est qu'aller à la bibliothèque était une mauvaise idée.

Car il était là, devant moi. Encore plus grand, encore plus beau, encore mieux habillé, des vêtements toujours plus classes, le visage toujours aussi froid et fermé à toute expression. Et Les yeux. Les yeux toujours aussi gris.

Peut-être que le temps s'est arrêté, mais ça ferait trop cliché, n'est-ce pas ? Alors je dirais juste que nous sommes restés prostrés un bon moment l'un en face de l'autre à nous observer, avant que l'un de nous prenne la parole. Et ce fut lui.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Potter ?

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Tout ça est ridicule.

Sans un mot j'avance et passe à côté de lui, avec la ferme intention de l'ignorer.

Mais à quoi je m'attendais sérieusement ? Qu'il soit étonné de me voir ? Heureux ? Que ça lui fasse mal ?

_Tu m'ignores maintenant, c'est nouveau ? me demande-t-il alors que je viens de le dépasser.

Je sais ce qu'il essaye de faire. Il n'essaye pas de me retenir, il veut juste savoir si je suis vraiment sûr de vouloir l'ignorer.

Tout ça est ridicule…

Draco Malefoy.

Chez lui, tout est calculé. Il n'y aura jamais de réaction non contrôlée, jamais de faux pas, jamais d'honnêteté. Il a été éduqué dans ce but. Ne jamais faire confiance, ne jamais éprouver de sentiments.

Et pourtant, j'y ai cru.

Sans lui répondre, je me dirige vers la bibliothécaire et m'inscrit. Il a sûrement du partir. Oui. Il n'est pas du genre à attendre, question de fierté.

De toute façon, la réponse à sa question ne l'intéressait même pas. Je n'ai pas répondu, il continue son chemin. C'est comme ça que Draco Malefoy fonctionne.

Enfin inscrit, je sors de la bibliothèque et me dirige vers l'amphithéâtre. Il reste encore quinze minutes de pause, tant pis.

Je me dirige vers l'endroit où j'étais assis auparavant et m'y installe, posant mon sac à mes pieds.

_Excuse-moi, je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?

Je lève la tête à ma droite et acquiesce en souriant au jeune homme châtain.

Je me lève pour qu'il puisse atteindre la place et me rassois, un peu gêné.

_C'est embarrassant n'est-ce pas ? Le premier jour de fac, tout ça. Continue-t-il en voyant mon air interrogatif.

_Assez.

_Je t'ai vu, au premier cours. T'avais l'air sympa, alors… ça te dérange ? C'est juste que je ne connais personne…

Touché, je lui adresse un grand sourire et le rassure :

_Non, non… ça ne me dérange pas au contraire. Je m'appelle Harry. Lui dis-je, tendant ma main.

_Colin. Me répond celui-ci, serrant sa main dans la mienne.

En discutant avec lui en attendant le début du prochain cours, je me surprends à le trouver gentil et marrant. Si bien que quand le cours se termine, nous nous en allons de l'amphi ensemble, tout en continuant de discuter.

Arrivés devant la faculté, nous échangeons nos numéros.

_C'est noté ! Lui dis-je en rangeant mon téléphone portable dans la poche de mon jean.

_Moi aussi. Dit-il en faisant de même. Au fait tu es dans quel groupe de TD ? Moi je suis dans le quatrième groupe !

_Quatrième groupe ? Comme on se retrouve Crivey ! Retentit une voix derrière Colin.

Blaise et Draco avance en notre direction. Mon nouvel ami a l'air tendu en les voyant arriver.

_Alors Colin, tu t'es fait un nouvel ami ? ricane Zabini

_Dégage Zabini.

_Vous vous connaissez ? Demandai-je, étonné.

Colin hausse les épaules, tandis que Draco me fixe, impassible. C'est Blaise qui me répond :

_Nous étions dans le même lycée !

_Ah, d'accord…

_Et nous sommes dans le même TD ! Rajoute-t-il. Tu viens Dray ?

Aux mots de Blaise, Colin semble encore plus tendu. Blaise s'en va suivi de Draco, qui à la moitié du chemin, se retourne et me lance un regard qui me fait froid dans le dos.

Le même regard qu'il y a 5 ans, quand nous avons commencé notre petit jeu. Sourire en coin. Clin d'œil.

Va te faire foutre Draco Malefoy.

_T'es sûr que ça va ?

_Oui, oui.. me répond Colin. Juste des mauvais souvenirs. Mais dis-moi, tu semblais les connaitre…

_Je les connais. Nous étions dans le même collège. Longue histoire. Faut croire qu'ils n'ont pas changés…

_C'est sûr ! Bon, faut que j'y aille, je vais rater mon bus. On s'voit demain, bye !

_Salut !

Je regarde Colin s'éloigner et décide d'aller à ma voiture. Je m'installe au volant quand un doute me prend aux tripes.

Précipitamment, je sors mon emploi du temps de mon sac et je vérifie.

Licence SH – Semestre 1  
Groupe de Travaux Dirigés N°4

_Et merde…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu. J'attends vos réactions avec impatience :)**

**Leylah. **


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une histoire de Zippo

**Nda : Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir autant en un seul jour, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! **

**Merci pour les reviewers anonymes également à qui je ne peux pas répondre par mail. Mais vos reviews me font tout autant plaisir :) Si j'ai oublié de répondre à quelqu'un je m'en excuse, normalement je réponds toujours mais j'ai lu des reviews hier soir sans répondre, donc ce matin je ne me rappelais pas si j'avais répondu ou non. **

**Voici le chapitre deux. Comme je l'ai dit hier, la fiction est finie. Je voulais publier toutes les semaines, mais après tout, ça ne sert à rien de vous faire attendre ! Surtout que vos reviews m'ont fait super plaisir, donc voici votre récompense, en quelque sorte :D **

**Bonne lecture ! **

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Salut ! me dit Gaiement Colin en me serrant la main.

Je lui réponds en souriant et nous entamons une discussion sur un groupe de rock que je suis allé voir en concert le week-end dernier.

Malgré tout je suis assez nerveux. Nous sommes devant la salle où aura lieu notre premier TD de l'année, et je vais le revoir.

A vrai dire je ne l'ai pas revu depuis lundi matin et nous n'avons eu que des cours en amphithéâtre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Autant vous dire que j'ai tout fait pour l'éviter.

Le professeur arrive et nous rentrons dans la salle. Colin et moi nous mettons à côté tout en continuant de discuter.

_Muse est un super groupe ! me dit-il, t'as vraiment de la chance !

_A vrai dire je vais régulièrement à leurs concert, c'est pas mon premier… Si tu veux tu pourras venir la prochaine fois ! Je lui propose en sortant mon bloc note et un stylo de mon sac.

J'entends une chaise racler le sol à côté de moi et tourne la tête.

Draco venait de s'asseoir à côté de moi et me faisait un sourire moqueur.

_Fais pas cette tête Potter, ça sera comme au bon vieux temps !

Blaise qui s'était installé à l'extrémité de la table au côté de Draco ricana.

_Comme au bon vieux temps…_

En troisième, Draco et moi étions dans la même classe quand notre _chose_ que je ne qualifierais pas de relation a eu lieu. Et si mes souvenirs sont exacts – vu que je n'ai jamais réussi à l'oublier – Draco passait son temps à m'allumer en cours.

C'est de ça dont il parle quand il dit « comme au bon vieux temps ? »

Choisissant de l'ignorer, je poursuis ma conversation avec Colin se trouvant à ma gauche en attendant que le cours commence.

_Bon et bien, je suis le professeur Binns, votre professeur d'Histoire. Avant de commencer, je voudrais que vous me fassiez une fiche avec votre nom, prénom, numéro de téléphone et adresse e-mail.

Déchirant une feuille en deux dont je donne l'autre moitié à Colin qui me remercie d'un sourire, je note toutes les informations sur ma feuille. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je regarde à ma droite et remarque que Draco était en train de tripoter son i-phone jetant des coups d'œil réguliers sur ma feuille.

_Tu fous quoi là ? Je lui chuchote en cachant ma feuille avec une main.

_J'enregistre ton numéro et ton mail. Ça te dérange ?

_Oui, assez. Je siffle.

_Tant pis pour toi, me répond-il en me souriant narquoisement alors que mon portable vibra dans ma poche de jean.

Lui lançant un regard noir, je sors mon blackberry et remarque que j'ai un nouveau message. D'un numéro non répertorié. Draco, bien sûr.

_Je t'avais manqué depuis tout ce temps ? _

Mon cœur battit à tout rompre et je le détestai encore plus pour cela. Comment pouvait-il se permettre de me faire cet effet-là après toutes ces années et tout ce qu'il s'était passé ?

_Je ne rentrerais pas dans ton jeu Malefoy, pas cette fois. Je lui répondis d'un air grave.

Mais à son sourire qui s'intensifia, je su à cet instant que bien malgré moi, j'étais bel et bien rentré dans son jeu à nouveau… Et dans ce genre de jeu, s'en sortir indemne était quasiment impossible.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le soir, alors que j'étais sur mon ordinateur portable et que je recopiais les cours de la semaine, mon portable vibra. Avisant le numéro, je souris et décrochai :

_Salut vieux ! M'exclamai-je. Comment ça va faux frère qui ne m'a pas appelé depuis deux jours ?

_Oh ça va Harry, moi aussi j'ai une vie tu sais ? rigola la voix au bout du fil. Alors, comment se passent les cours ?

_Bien, j'étais en train de bosser justement… Et toi ?

_Nikel, j'ai fait un super entraînement hier, le coach veut me nommer capitaine. Enfin, rien est sûr…

_C'est génial Ron ! Et comment va Hermione ?

_Bien, elle a la tête dans ses bouquins, comme d'habitude. Ricana Ron. Et Malefoy, t'as eu des nouvelles ?

_Ouais, il s'est mis à côté de moi en TD d'Histoire et il m'a subtilisé mon numéro et mon mail.

_Merde…

_Tu l'as dit…

_Bon courage mon pote. Si tu veux que je lui casse la gueule, fais-moi signe !

_Merci Ron, mais j'suis pas une fille, tu sais ?

_T'es gay, c'est la même !

_Va te faire foutre ! S'offusqua le brun en raccrochant.

Deux minutes plus tard, le portable vibra à nouveau.

_Désolé vieux, mais si on ne peut plus déconner… xD_

Je souris et levai les yeux au ciel. Ron était vraiment stupide quelques fois…

Me reconcentrant sur l'écran de mon ordinateur, j'ouvris une page internet et me connectai sur Facebook pour regarder mes nouvelles notifications.

**Harry Potter **Les blessures du cœur peuvent se rouvrir à n'importe quel moment…  
Hermione Granger et 6 autres amis aiment ça.  
**Hermione Granger **Tu nous manque, Ry'  
**Seamus Finnigan **Ouais, c'est vrai, ton cul me manque, vieux.  
**Harry Potter **Tes conneries ne me manque pas, en tout cas. Vous me manquez aussi. x( 

Je continuai de regarder mes notifications et vit que j'avais deux demandes d'ajout d'ami. Colin Crivey, que j'acceptai directement et…

Draco Malefoy.

Il se fout de moi ou quoi ?

La main tremblante, j'appuyai sur le bouton **accepter** et allait sur son profil.

Deux minutes plus tard, alors que je lisais ses notifications sur son mur, toutes de nanas en manque de cul, sûrement, je remarquai que j'avais 7 nouvelles notifications. Craignant le pire, je cliquai dessus.

Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy sont maintenant amis.  
**Seamus Finnigan **C'est quoi cette blague ?  
**Ron Weasley **OMG, la fouine, the comeback.  
**Hermione Granger **Harry, il va falloir que tu m'expliques…  
**Dean Thomas **?  
**Ginny Weasley **Je dirais même plus, ?  
**Seamus Finnigan **Et moi je dirais même plus ? (_affichez la suite_)  
**Dean Thomas **Aurais-tu subi un lavage de cerveau ?  
**Seamus Finnigan **Ouaiiiiis, il a été kidnappé par des martiens ! Rendez-nous notre RYRYYYY !  
**Harry Potter **ARRETEZ DE POURIR MON MUR ! Mon cerveau va bien, merci pour lui.

Rigolant de la bêtise de mes amis, je retournai sur le mur de Draco, pour continuer mon inspection.

Il était magnifique sur toutes ses photos : anniversaires, soirées en boîte, vacances dans des paysages plus magnifiques les uns que les autres… Même des photos banales devenaient magnifique quand il était présent dessus. S'en était vraiment navrant…

Retournant sur son mur, je regardai par hasard ses informations. Et là, mon ventre se tordit.

_Draco Malefoy est fiancé à Astoria Greegrass. _

Ma mâchoire se crispa. C'était quoi ce bordel ?

Enervé et les larmes aux yeux, je regardai dans les discussions en ligne et vit qu'il était connecté. Je décidai de lui envoyer un message.

_**Harry Potter dit : **__Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malefoy ?_

Il débarquait, après trois ans de silence, et je retombais amoureux en à peine trois jours… C'est pathétique…

_**Draco Malefoy dit : **__De quoi parles-tu Potter ? Au fait, ravi que tu aies accepté ma demande sur FB. _

Encore plus énervé, je décidai de lui dire ses quatre vérités :

_**Harry Potter dit : **__Ecoute Malefoy, cela fait trois ans que nous ne nous sommes pas parlé. Surtout que nous nous sommes quittés dans de mauvais termes, tu t'en rappelles ? Tu débarques à nouveau, me fait des sous-entendus ridicules, me pique mon numéro et mon mail dès que j'ai le dos tourné et me rajoute en ami sur Facebook. Alors à quoi ça rime tout ça ? Je ne ressens plus rien pour toi. _

_**Draco Malefoy dit : « **_Les blessures du cœur peuvent se rouvrir à n'importe quel moment…** »**___Ne te fous pas de moi Potter. Surtout que tu as gardé mon Zippo. Et que tu as accepté ma demande d'ami sur Facebook…_

_**Harry Potter dit : **__Alors c'est pour ça ? Tu veux juste gonfler ta fierté en voyant que je n'ai jamais réussi à t'oublier ? Ne rêve pas, tu as peut-être marqué ma vie, mais je ne suis pas désespéré au point de te courir après comme un canard. Alors oui, te revoir m'a rappelé des souvenirs, oui, j'ai gardé ton zippo, oui, je t'ai aimé et tu m'avais manqué. Mais ne confonds pas le passé et le présent Malefoy, je ne t'aime plus. _

_**Draco Malefoy dit : **__…J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant…_

Le cœur battant la chamade, je dû relire la phrase plusieurs fois pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris.

_**Harry Potter dit : **__Comment ça ?_

_**Draco Malefoy dit : **__Tu m'as manqué Harry, et je regrette le passé.___

_**Harry Potter dit : **__… Je ne renterais pas dans ton jeu. Je te connais, tu sais ? Et tu me connais, également. Tu sais quels mots utiliser pour m'atteindre. Et ils m'atteignent, bravo. Mais je ne peux te répondre qu'une seule chose : Tant pis pour toi, car c'est trop tard._

_**Draco Malefoy dit : **__Je ne disais pas ça pour t'atteindre Harry… C'est la vérité. Tu me manques tellement… Te revoir m'a déchiré le cœur, tu es devenu encore plus beau qu'avant. J'aimerais pouvoir t'embrasser, te toucher et sentir ton souffle dans mon cou, ta main dans mes cheveux, le son de ta voix me chuchotant des « je t'aime » à mon oreille. Je veux à nouveau voir tes yeux briller en regardant les miens. _

_Harry Potter est hors ligne. _

Je venais de fermer la page internet, le cœur prêt à exploser et mon entre-jambe gonflé de plaisir. Par de simples mots.

Fermant mon ordinateur portable, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine de mon appartement et mit une pizza au four. Je n'avais pas la tête à faire à manger ce soir…

J'allumai ensuite ma télévision écran plat se trouvant dans mon salon et zappai, jusqu'à laisser un épisode d'Esprit Criminel, qui passait sur TF1.

Sortant ma pizza du four, je me rappelai que j'avais oublié mon portable sur mon bureau, dans ma chambre et partis le chercher, après avoir posé mon assiette sur la table basse du salon.

J'avais reçu trois messages.

_Harry, appelle-moi quand tu seras illimité ! Hermione_

_Hey mon pote, on se fait toujours un billard avec les gars demain soir ? Seamus_

_Je voudrais te voir pour qu'on parle. D.M_

Sans attendre, je répondis à Seamus en lui affirmant que la soirée de demain était maintenue, puis je rédigeais une réponse pour Draco :

_On n'a rien à se dire. Salut_

Regardant l'heure, je vis qu'il restait vingt minutes avant que mon forfait ne soit illimité et que je puisse appeler Hermione. Je décidai donc de manger ma Pizza tranquillement installé devant Esprit criminel, où l'agent Hotchner et son équipe du FBI faisaient le profil d'un tueur en série qui tuait des agents de police.

A peine avais-je fini ma première part que mon portable vibra à nouveau. M'essuyant les mains avec un sopalin, je lus le nouveau message de Draco :

_C'est embêtant, car je suis devant ta porte d'entrée… _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà, le chapitre deux est terminé ! Merci d'avoir lu, et n'oubliez pas de laisser vos impressions… **

**Les chapitres 3 et 4 seront un peu plus longs, ils font 3 500 mots chacun il me semble :)**

**Si tout se passe bien, je pourrais sûrement poster le chapitre 3 demain ! **

**Leylah – perdue entre la galerie de François Ier et l'encyclopédie de Diderot et D'Alembert mais qui a réussi à retrouver son chemin pour vous poster ce chapitre - =D**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Une histoire de fiançaille

**Nda : Encore une fois, merci pour vos gentilles reviews, je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde, désolé :s **

**Voilà, c'est le chapitre 3 de ce four-shots, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Bonne lecture. **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Comment as-tu trouvé mon adresse, l'agressai-je juste après avoir violemment ouvert ma porte d'entrée.

Il me regarda, de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, les yeux remplis de désir. Je me rendis compte que je ne portais qu'un bas de jogging. Laissant la porte ouverte, je me dirigeai dans ma chambre et enfilai un tee-shirt.

Quand je revins dans mon salon, la porte d'entrée était close, et Draco était installé sur mon canapé.

_Comment as-tu trouvé mon adresse ? Je lui demandai à nouveau.

_Et bien, j'ai utilisé mon cerveau.

_Tu peux développer ?

_Je savais que tu partirais de chez ton oncle et ta tante dès que tu en aurais l'occasion. J'ai donc cherché ton nom et ton prénom dans les pages blanches. C'est aussi simple que ça. Dit-il d'un ton nonchalant que je haïssais plus que tout.

_Je devrais penser à m'inscrire sur liste rouge.

_Je te retrouverais toujours. Me dit-il d'un ton grave en ancrant ses yeux aux miens.

Paniqué, je détournai le regard. Il fallait que je m'éloigne de lui. Je pris mon assiette, qui n'était d'ailleurs pas terminée, et la ramenai en cuisine.

_Ton téléphone vibre ! cria le blond du salon.

Recouvrant l'assiette de papier aluminium que je plaçai dans le frigo, je retournai au salon et m'emparai de mon portable.

_1 appel en absence : Hermione_

Elle devait s'inquiéter, la pauvre…

_Hermy, je t'appelle plus tard, j'ai un invité forcé, je te raconterais. Bisous _

_Qui est-ce ?

_En quoi ça te regarde ?

_Peut-être que je suis jaloux.

_Ce n'est pas toi qui es fiancé ? M'exclamai-je subitement.

Je me mordis la lèvre, c'était sorti tout seul, et je savais que je ne devais pas en parler. Le regard de Draco s'assombrit.

_Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le choix. Déclara-t-il.

_Foutaises. Tu es juste trop habitué à ton confort pour désobéir à papa et à risquer ton héritage de plusieurs millions d'euros.

_Dixit l'étudiant de 18 ans propriétaire d'un F2 qui s'habille en Pepe jeans, qui a un BlackBerry et qui regarde la télévision sur un écran plat Samsung d'environ 100 centimètres.

_Je suis riche, et alors ? Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré être pauvre mais avoir mes parents. Toi, tu préfères être riche et malheureux plutôt que d'être heureux et dépendant de quelqu'un.

_On a déjà eu cette discussion, Potter… Il y a trois ans. Je garde toujours la même opinion.

_Potter ? M'énervais-je, ce n'est plus _Harry_ maintenant ? Où sont passées tes déclarations d'amour facbookiennes de mes deux ? Maintenant que tu es devant moi et qu'on parle, comme tu l'as voulu je te signale, tu te caches à nouveau derrière tes « Potter » et tes opinions à deux balles ?

_Ne t'énerves pas, c'est juste que…

_Que quoi ? Tu espérais quoi au juste, en venant ici ?

_Qu'on parle calmement.

_Et bien nous allons parler calmement. Très bien. Dis-je en m'asseyant à l'autre bout du canapé. Comment se porte ta fiancée ?

Draco se tendit. Je pouvais voir les muscles de sa mâchoire se crisper. S'en était presque jouissif de l'énerver.

_Ou sinon, j'ai d'autres questions… Pourquoi me pourrir la vie ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait souffrir pendant deux ans, à jouer avec moi comme tu l'as fait ? Pourquoi m'avoir abandonné ? Pendant trois ans, tu ne me donnes pas de nouvelles, et tu crois que je vais te retomber dans les bras juste parce que tu as eu l'obligeance de bouger ton royal postérieur en venant me voir ce soir ?

Il me lança un regard peiné et mon cœur rata un battement. Ce que je lui disais avait vraiment l'air de le blesser. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela. Malgré tout, je lui en voulais encore.

_Ne crois pas que tu es le seul à avoir souffert Harry… murmura-t-il. J'ai peut-être été con de t'avoir abandonné, mais je n'ai jamais joué avec toi.

_A chaque fois que ça allait bien entre nous, tu t'éloignais, tu ne me calculais presque plus. J'en crevais. A chaque fois. Ça pouvait durer des semaines, ou même des mois. Puis dès que tu voyais que je commençais à aller mieux, à guérir de toi, tu revenais vers moi, tu me faisais espérer. Alors je retombais amoureux. A chaque fois. Puis tu recommençais à t'éloigner. Ça a été comme ça pendant deux ans Draco. Alors désolé, mais tu as joué avec moi. Tu as joué avec mon corps et mon cœur, et je ne suis pas près de te le pardonner.

Un silence s'installa. Un silence plein de remords, et de regrets.

_Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. J'avais juste peur d'être trop amoureux. Dès que j'étais avec toi, j'étais tellement… heureux. Mais je m'en voulais. C'est comme si je n'avais pas le droit de profiter de ce bonheur. Mon père voulait que je me marie à une fille de la haute, que je perpétue les traditions. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre qu'on se laisse aller. La chute aurait été trop dure. Mais dès que je te voyais m'oublier. Dès que je remarquais que tu ne me regardais plus autant qu'avant, une peur me vrillait les entrailles. J'avais ce besoin irrésistible de t'avoir près de moi, de ne pas te perdre…  
Mais quand j'ai dû partir pour Hogwarts, je me suis dit que je pourrais t'oublier, après tout, nous étions tellement jeunes… Je n'ai jamais réussi.

_Nous le sommes toujours. Jeunes. Lui dis-je, encore secoué par son discours.

_Je sais.

_Qui te dis que moi je n'ai pas tourné la page ?

_Ton regard, quand on s'est vu à la fac. J'ai toujours su déchiffrer tes regards.

_Je ne sais pas Draco, soufflais-je, si nous n'avions pas été dans la même faculté, je ne pense pas que tu serais revenu vers moi.

Tu te mis à rire, me faisant sursauter. Ton rire était tinté de malice, il résonna mélodieusement à mes oreilles. Cela me fit tellement du bien de l'entendre à nouveau…

_Tu crois vraiment que le fait que nous soyons dans la même faculté est un hasard ? J'ai bassiné Blaise pendant trois ans, à lui parler de toi, de toi, et encore de toi. Quand nous sommes revenus en France, il s'est renseigné auprès d'Hermione pour savoir dans quelle faculté tu t'étais inscrit. Nous nous sommes inscrits également. Lui, car de toute façon, il comptait faire une licence d'Histoire. Moi, car je voulais te revoir. Mon père était contre, mais je n'en avais rien à faire.

J'avais l'impression d'être à mi-chemin entre le rêve et la réalité. Mon cœur s'emballait à chaque mot. Mon ventre chauffait à chacun de ses gestes.

Mon portable vibra à nouveau, nous faisant sursauter. Je le pris dans ma main et lut le message d'Hermione :

_Je vais me coucher Harry, je suis fatiguée. Appelle-moi demain sans fautes ! Bisous, et dis bonsoir à Draco de ma part. )_

Je souris, ce qui n'échappa pas à Draco.

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? me demanda-t-il, une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix.

_Hermione, elle te dit bonsoir. Je ne sais toujours pas comment elle s'y prend pour être aussi perspicace.

_En tout cas, tu es bien installé. C'est beau chez toi… me dit-il, changeant de conversation.

Pris d'une soudaine envie, je me rapprochais de lui. Mon cœur battait à un rythme effréné et irrégulier. Il me regarda, presque paniqué. Je pense qu'il était surpris mais qu'en même temps, il n'avait attendu que ça.

Je fis glisser ma main sur sa nuque, caressant ses cheveux au passage. Je pouvais sentir son corps se remplir de frissons.

Le regardant dans les yeux, je rapprochai mon visage du sien, et déposai délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Plus le baiser s'approfondit, plus ma main s'accrocha à sa nuque. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui, mon autre main se glissant dans son dos, sous sa chemise. Nos bouches s'entrouvrirent, nos langues se touchèrent, nos souffles s'entremêlèrent.

Bientôt, je l'entraînerais dans ma chambre, nous nous déshabillerons et je l'allongerais sur mon lit. Bientôt, nous ferons l'amour dans un concert de gémissement, sans penser aux conséquences, sans penser au lendemain.

Bientôt, je m'endormirais, la tête de Draco collée contre mon torse, mes bras autour de son corps. Apeuré par ces sentiments si forts que je ressens pour un être si différent de moi, mais pourtant si… Lui.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain, il était déjà 10 heures. Les rayons du soleil m'éblouirent et je dus cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour voir quelque chose. J'étais encore dans le coltard quand la soirée d'hier me revint en mémoire. Je me retournais dans le lit et tombais sur deux orbes gris, embuées de sommeil, qui me fixaient.

_Bonjour, me dit Draco, la voix rauque.

_'Jour, lui répondis-je, la bouche encore pâteuse. Tu veux un café ?

_Volontiers.

Je repoussais le drap sur le côté et m'assis sur le lit. J'étais entièrement nu, et sale. Je pris mon boxer de la veille qui trainait à mes pieds et l'enfilait.

Je sortis de la chambre et allai dans la cuisine préparer deux cafés, ainsi que du pain que je grillais et que je beurrais.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner prêt, Draco me rejoignit, en boxer également. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le détailler. Dieu qu'il était sexy.

_Tiens, je t'ai préparé des toasts beurrés et du café. Lui dis-je alors que je m'asseyais sur la petite table de ma cuisine.

_Merci. Me répondit-il en m'imitant.

Nous mangions en silence. J'évitais de le regarder. J'étais gêné de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Et pourtant, ce fut la plus belle nuit que j'avais passé depuis bien longtemps…

_Je… commença-t-il alors que nous avions terminé de manger. Je vais partir, je dois passer chez moi avant d'aller en cours.

J'acquiesçais et mit la vaisselle sale dans l'évier. Quand j'eus fini de tout laver, il était totalement habillé et s'apprêtait à partir.

_Je peux te poser une question ? Me demanda-t-il.

_Je t'en prie.

_Tu regrettes ?

Ancrant mon regard au sien, je lui répondis que je ne regrettais pas. Il parut soulagé. Un peu.

_On se voit en cours, alors. Me dit-il, avant de sortir de l'appartement.

Je soupirais. Qu'est-ce que je venais de faire comme connerie, encore ?

Prenant mon portable qui était resté sur la table basse du salon, je composai le numéro d'Hermione.

_Allo, Harry ? Retentit une voix surexcitée au bout du fil. Enfin !

_Désolé Hermione, comme tu l'as si bien deviné, Draco est passé à la maison hier soir…

_Raconte.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je rentrai dans la salle où j'avais TD de Sociologie et mon regard se dirigea directement vers Draco qui était déjà installé à côté de Blaise. Nos yeux se croisèrent quelques secondes quand une voix m'interpella :

_Harry !

Je me tournai vers Colin et allai m'asseoir à côté de lui, qui était assis à l'opposé du blond.

Le cours passa lentement. Je pouvais sentir son regard me brûler la nuque et je mourrais d'envie de me retourner pour le regarder. Mais je me retins.

A 16 heures, le professeur nous laissa partir, et je dis au revoir à Colin avant de me précipiter vers la sortie. Nous n'avions que ce cours là aujourd'hui et nous étions en week-end.

Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de parler à Draco. Ma tête allait exploser tellement je réfléchissais à ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous. Je ressentais tellement de sentiments contradictoires que je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Je ne voulais pas souffrir à nouveau.

Arrivé à ma voiture, je m'installai au volant, déposai mon sac sur le siège passager et allumai mon autoradio. J'augmentai le son à fond et allumai le contact. Alors que les premiers accords de Plug In Baby de Muse résonnaient dans mes oreilles, je démarrai.

En passant devant le bâtiment, j'aperçu Draco qui me suivait des yeux. Mon cœur rata un battement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_DJEMBE MAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN AH OUAIS TU JOUES MAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLL, AH OUAIS TU JOUES MAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL, AH OUAIS TU JOUES MAALLL, OH DJEMBE MAAAN, AH TU JOUES MAAAAALLLLLL, AH TU JOUES MAAAAAALLLLL ET EN PLUS TU JOUES FORT !

Alors que je roulais en direction du billard, Seamus, Dean et Ginny me bousillaient les tympans en chantant – ou plutôt en hurlant – sur les Fatals Picards. Malgré tout, je souris, ça faisait du bien de tous se retrouver à nouveau. Nous n'avions pas trop le temps en ce moment avec la reprise des cours et nous ne nous étions pas trop vu pendant les grandes vacances.

Morts de rire à la fin de la chanson, ils se concertèrent sur la prochaine musique à massacrer.

_Oh oui ! Met du Tryo Seamus. Cria Ginny.

_Laquelle ? demanda celui-ci, tout excité en insérant le CD de Tryo dans l'autoradio.

_LA MAIN VERTE ! Crièrent en cœur la rousse et Dean.

_C'est partiiiiiit ! s'exclama Seamus en mettant la piste numéro 9 du CD.

_JE VEUX FUMER DE L'HERBE DE QUALITÉ, BOUCHER L'TROU D'LA SECU EN FUMANT MON TARPÉ, NE PLUS TRANSPIRER A CHAQUE CONTROLE D'IDENTITÉ, QU'ON ARRETE DE M'CONSIDERER, COMME UN DROGUÉ !

Enfin arrivés à destination, je coupai le contact, les faisant crier par la même occasion.

_Allez les gosses, on est arrivé ! Riais-je.

_OUAAAAAIIIIIIS ! Cria Seamus.

Je secouais la tête, ce mec était vraiment intenable et désespérant…

Une fois sortis de la voiture, je la verrouillai et nous entrâmes dans l'établissement. C'était une grande salle de jeu, avec pleins de néons. Il y avait des pistes de bowling, des jeux arcades et une salle de billard au sous-sol. Le vigile nous fit un grand sourire. Il faut dire que nous étions des habitués ici. Nous venions ici depuis le collège.

_Bonsoir Hagrid, lui dis-je en lui rendant son sourire et en lui serrant la main.

_ça va comme vous voulez les gosses ? Les autres sont déjà arrivés, ils vous attendent à l'intérieur ! Déclara-t-il.

Avant que Seamus ne commence à raconter sa vie à Hagrid, je lui pris le bras et le tirai jusqu'au sous-sol où Hermione, Ron et Neville devaient déjà nous attendre.

_Au fait Harry, tu ne nous as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi tu as rajouté Malefoy sur Facebook, s'exclama Ginny. Les deux autres approuvèrent, tout à coup très intéressé par la conversation.

_C'est lui qui m'a ajouté. Me défendis-je.

C'est puéril, je sais, mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres excuses.

_C'est pour ton bien que je te demande ça Harry, tu n'étais vraiment pas bien après son départ, je ne veux pas qu'il se passe à nouveau la même chose…

_C'est vrai, approuva Dean, tu as tellement mis du temps à t'en remettre.

_Et puis c'est Malefoy, tu sais comment il est… Continua Seamus, sérieux pour une fois.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas les gars, je suis grand, vous savez. Peut-être plus que vous trois réunis. Leur dis-je en rigolant, tout de même touché par leur inquiétude.

_Je ne suis pas un gars ! s'écria Ginny, en me tapant le crâne.

_Désolé.

_Ils sont là ! Déclara Dean en se dirigeant vers une table de Billard où nos amis avaient déjà commencés à jouer. Je posais ma veste sur une chaise à côté de la table et laissai mon regard dériver sur les alentours. Ce que je vis stoppa mes mouvements.

Draco était là, avec sa bande de potes. Blaise, Pansy, Théodore, Gregory, Vincent, et une fille que je ne connaissais pas.

Il était magnifique, comme d'habitude. Il portait un pantalon très classe, noir, avec des chaussures de ville et un polo blanc et bleu qui lui moulait parfaitement son torse. Il ne m'avait pas encore remarqué, il était occupé à jouer, rigolant avec ses amis.

La fille que je ne connaissais pas s'approcha de lui. Elle aussi, était magnifique. De longs cheveux blonds lui tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle était grande, élancée, de longues jambes et un visage fin. Elle portait une tenue décontractée, tout en restant classe. Un jean, des escarpins noirs à talons hauts, un débardeur noir dévoilant ses épaules. Et une bague à son annulaire gauche.

Astoria Greengrass.

Cette salope était en train d'embrasser Draco devant mes yeux. Et lui, il passa son bras autour de sa taille, son autre main, tenant une queue de billard.

Mon cœur se brisa, mes mains tremblèrent. Mais je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard.

D'un coup, tous leurs regards se tournèrent vers moi. Je pus voir les yeux de Draco s'agrandir sous le choc. Mais deux secondes après, il reprit un visage impassible.

Je détournai mon regard de la scène. Brisé.

Au moins j'avais mes réponses maintenant. Je regardais mes amis qui me regardaient avec pitié et compassion. Hermione s'avança vers moi et posa sa main sur mon bras.

_Tu veux qu'on s'en aille Harry ? Me demanda-t-elle doucement.

_ça ne va pas, non ? Je n'en ai rien à faire. Lui répondis-je en souriant.

_Menteur, déclara Ginny, les yeux plissés.

_Bon Seamus, je te mets ta raclée ou quoi ?

_Tu rigoles j'espère ? Je vais te tuer. Et t'auras tellement honte, que t'iras te cacher dans un placard, MOUHAHAHAHA

Je souris et décidai de ne pas laisser cet évènement me gâcher ma soirée.

Malefoy et moi, c'était définitivement fini.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une heure plus tard et 100% de victoires en poche, je me dirigeais vers les toilettes. Arrivé à l'intérieur, on m'attrapa le bras et on referma la porte, bloquant le passage à quiconque voulait y entrer.

Je me retournai et fis face à…

_Blaise. Déclarais-je, impassible.

_Potter.

_Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Soufflais-je, las.

_A quoi tu joues avec Draco ? Tu lui sautes dessus, vous passez la nuit ensemble et tu l'ignores le lendemain ? C'est quoi ton problème ?

__Mon _problème ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Je te ferais remarquer qu'il a embrassé SA FIANCÉE devant moi. Sa fiancée, Blaise.

_Tu sais très bien qu'il n'a pas le choix !

_Bien sûr que si, il a le choix. Mais au moins tu as ta réponse du pourquoi je l'ai ignoré aujourd'hui. Alors laisse-moi passer. Sifflais-je dangereusement.

Blaise fit un pas sur le côté, me laissant le champ libre.

_Et au fait, rajoutais-je, avant de quitter la pièce. La prochaine fois, dis-lui de venir de lui-même.

Revenant à la table de Billard où se trouvaient mes amis, j'étais très énervé. Je regardai en direction de Draco, qui semblait être inquiet. Je lui jetais un regard noir et m'emparai de ma veste.

_Je vais fumer, je reviens.

Je sortis à l'extérieur, en souriant à Hagrid au passage et m'allumai une cigarette, avec mon Zippo.

Le fameux Zippo…

Je restais à le regarder, tout en fumant. Il était magnifique. En argent, Un lion et un serpent entrelacés.

_Ce n'est pas moi qui ait demandé à Blaise de venir te parler… déclara la voix de Draco derrière moi.

_Ok. Répondis-je sans me retourner. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de lui faire face. Je rangeai le briquet dans la poche de ma veste et tirai à nouveau sur ma cigarette en espérant qu'il s'en aille et me laisse tranquille. C'était mal le connaitre…

_Tu vas arrêter de m'ignorer, oui ? S'énerva-t-il en venant se planter devant moi.

_T'es gonflé de venir me voir alors que ta fiancée t'attend à l'intérieur. Lui dis-je calmement.

_Tu m'énerves ! cria-t-il. Ça ne signifiait rien pour toi ? T'as juste voulu te venger de tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, c'est ça ?

Je me délectais de son état de détresse. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état.

_Crie-le encore plus fort, je suis sûre qu'elle ne t'a pas encore entendue. Ironisai-je.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Intervint une voix que je connaissais bien.

Je me retournai et vit Ron et Neville.

_Rien les gars, on avait fini. Leur dis-je en jetant ma cigarette à terre.

_Non, nous n'avions pas fini, répliqua-t-il.

_Si, Malefoy. C'est fini. Lui dis-je d'un air grave en le regardant dans les yeux.

Je suivis Ron et Neville à l'intérieur, sans me retourner. Je tournais la page de cette histoire qui ne ressemblait à rien et qui ne m'avait apporté que souffrance. Je tournais la page Draco Malefoy. Pour de bon.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Ne me tuez pas, s'il vous plait :$**

**Ce chapitre vous a plu ? En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à mettre une review, cela ne peut que me faire plaisir ! **

**A demain avec le dernière chapitre de Never Let Me Go ! **

**Leylah. **


	4. Chapitre 4 : Une histoire d'Anniversaire

**Nda : Et voilà le dernier chapitre de Never Let Me Go. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Normalement, je ne fais plus de RAR, mais là, je vais faire une exception ! **

Slnia picatchu sucubei lectrice alpha Emeraude-et-Argent : Merci énormément pour tous vos compliments, et de m'avoir soutenue, je suis heureuse de voir que je ne suis pas si folle que ça ! Pour moi également, le comportement de Draco existe, vu que j'ai été inspiré d'une de mes expériences, entre guillemets. Ça fait du bien de voir que des gens pensent comme moi ! Alors merci beaucoup, grâce à vous, mais aussi grâce aux autres reviewers, cela ne m'a pas découragé !

**Merci également à ma petite Anglaise du Sud, à qui j'ai dédicacé ce Four-Shots, mais aussi à Momow-chan, ma partenaire des « Draryennes des Alpes » Mdrr, qui m'a suivi dans mon délire de meurtre en série des méchants reviewers quand je venais juste de lire la review… xD Quand j'arrive à obtenir le numéro de l'équipe d'esprit criminel, jt'appelle ! :P**

**En tout cas, bonne lecture et merci encore :D**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Je posai enfin mon stylo. Ça y'est, j'avais terminé mon dernier partiel de l'année. Et j'étais plutôt fier de moi. Rassemblant mes affaires, je rendis ma feuille et quittai l'amphithéâtre.

Colin m'attendait à la sortie, il était parti de la salle dix minutes plus tôt.

Tout en parlant de ce que nous allions faire de nos vacances, nous rentrâmes dans ma voiture en direction de mon appartement.

Nous nous étions beaucoup rapprochés pendant cette année scolaire, et il avait rejoint notre bande d'amis au fur et à mesure.

Arrivé dans mon salon, j'allumai mon ordinateur portable alors qu'il se brancha sur ma PlayStation pour jouer à PES. J'allai directement sur Facebook, comme tous les jours. Je tapais le nom de Draco Malefoy, comme tous les jours. J'inspectais son mur, comme tous les jours.

_Alors, qu'y a-t-il de nouveau sur le mur de la fouine ? Ricana Colin.

Ron a une très mauvaise influence sur lui.

_Va te faire foutre, plaisantais-je.

_Je trouve ça bizarre quand même… En cours, tu l'ignores, tu le méprises, même. Mais tu vas vérifier son mur tous les jours.

_Mêle toi de tes fesses. Grognais-je.

Colin n'était pas au courant pour Draco et moi. Et personne ne l'en avait informé. A vrai dire, je n'en avais pas reparlé depuis cette fameuse soirée au billard.

Pendant longtemps, Draco avait essayé de me parler. Il m'envoyait des messages, il m'appelait, il essayait de me parler à la faculté, m'écrivait des lettres ou venait carrément devant chez moi. Ça avait duré presque trois mois. J'ai vraiment du prendre sur moi pour l'ignorer.

Mais il me manque toujours autant, ce con…

Je regardai mes amis en ligne sur Facebook, et vis qu'il était connecté. Je dû me retenir pour ne pas aller lui parler. Oui car aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire.

Sachant pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas me retenir, je cliquais sur son nom pour ouvrir une conversation privée.

_**Harry Potter dit : **__Joyeux Anniversaire_

Je ne reçus pas de réponse. Cela me pinça le cœur.

_Bon, Harry, je vais y aller. On va toujours en Boîte ce soir ?

_Ouais, lui répondis-je, en me levant du canapé et en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. Je passe te chercher vers minuit, ok ?

_Ok, à toute !

Une fois Colin parti, je me rassis sur le canapé.

_Draco Malefoy est hors ligne_

Je refermai le clapet de l'ordinateur, déçu. Il était 16 heures, j'allumai la télévision et décidai de rester dans mon canapé à ne rien faire en attendant le soir.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que je commençais à m'assoupir, on frappa à ma porte d'entrée. J'allai ouvrir d'un pas lent.

Draco se tenait devant moi, les yeux tristes.

_Tu veux réellement que mon anniversaire soit joyeux ?

Dérouté par sa question, j'acquiesçai. Il entra chez moi sans que je puisse l'en empêcher. Mon cœur battait beaucoup trop vite. Je refermai la porte et me tournai face à lui.

_Embrasses-moi Harry, s'il te plaît.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Sa voix était désespérée.

_Arrête tes conneries. Je t'ai connu avec plus de fierté que ça.

_Tu me manques… Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ma fierté ! Explosa-t-il. Tu me tues à m'ignorer. Je suis censé m'amuser aujourd'hui, tu sais ? C'est mon anniversaire, tout le monde fait attention à moi. Tu sais que j'aime ça, pas vrai ? Tout le monde me couvre de cadeaux, me fait des surprises… Mais quand j'ai vu ton message sur Facebook plus rien existait. J'ai réalisé que tout ce que je voulais, c'était d'être avec toi. Rien que toi, et moi. Pour mon anniversaire, je ne veux que toi. Je n'en ai rien à foutre des autres Harry, et encore plus de ma fierté. Alors s'il te plait, embrasses moi…

Sans attendre, je me jetai sur ses lèvres. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait manqué…

A bout de souffle, je me séparai de lui. Il mit son front contre le mien et ferma les yeux.

_Maintenant je passe un joyeux anniversaire, murmura-t-il en souriant.

Je m'enlevai de son étreinte et allai m'asseoir sur le canapé. Il rouvrit brutalement les yeux.

_Viens, lui dis-je

Il s'assit à côté de moi et je m'allongeai, posant ma tête sur ses genoux, tout en le regardant.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? Me demanda-t-il, en passant sa main dans mes cheveux. Il a toujours adoré faire ça.

_Tant que tu seras fiancé, il ne peut rien se passer. Tu le sais.

_Si je dis la vérité à mon père, je risque de me retrouver à la rue, tu es au courant ?

_Tu ne seras pas à la rue. Il y a assez de place pour toi ici. Et j'ai assez d'argent pour subvenir à nos besoins…

_Je ne veux pas dépendre de toi, je te l'ai déjà dit avant de partir pour Hogwarts.

_Tu n'auras qu'à travailler à mi-temps. Avec la fac, tu auras le temps.

_Tu m'as manqué, Harry.

_Tu m'as manqué aussi… Lui répondis-je.

_Tu ne crois pas que nous sommes trop jeunes pour tout ça ?

_Je n'en sais rien. Mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier, Draco.

_Moi non plus… Je vais devoir y aller, Blaise et les autres m'ont organisé une soirée pour ce soir… J'aurais préféré rester avec toi.

Je souris et me relevai.

_J'ai une soirée de prévue aussi.

Je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

_De toute façon, rajoutai-je, il faut que tu réfléchisses. J'attendrai que tu aies pris une décision, d'accord ?

_D'accord…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La boite de nuit était remplie de monde et les néons qui éclairaient la piste de danse aveuglèrent mes yeux. Nous nous trouvâmes une banquette de libre et nous installâmes pour commander à boire.

Au bout d'une heure, l'alcool commença à me monter à la tête. Je partis en compagnie de Colin et de Ginny sur la piste où les gens dansaient sur les Black Eyed Peas. Colin se rapprocha doucement de moi, mais je n'étais pas assez bourré pour ne pas m'en rendre compte.

Je savais qu'il était Gay, ça se voyait à des kilomètres. Et il le savait aussi.

Je fis comme si de rien était, je ne voulais pas refroidir l'ambiance.

Dean, Ron et Hermione nous avaient rejoints, et dansaient avec nous. Nous rigolions, nous déhanchions. Nous étions en vacances et en profitions.

La musique changea, je dansai toujours collé à Colin. Je ferais face aux conséquences demain. De toute façon, l'alcool commençait à faire beaucoup trop de ravage…

Draco qui en ce moment devait fêter son anniversaire comme il se doit en compagnie de ses amis et de sa fiancée.

Non, je savais pertinemment qu'il ne dirait jamais la vérité à son père. Ça serait trop beau pour être vrai.

Colin embrassa mon cou, je le laissai faire et je continuai de danser, comme si de rien était. Je tournai ma tête vers la droite. Et je l'aperçus.

Draco, qui était en train de le fixer.

Je repoussai Colin. De toute façon lui aussi était trop bourré pour calculer quoi que soit. Il recommença à danser comme si de rien était.

Draco me fixait toujours et ne bougeait pas de là où il était. Il était vraiment beau avec sa chemise blanche et son pantalon noir. Ça me donnait envie de le manger. Cette pensée me fit sourire. Je m'approchai de lui, le prit par le bras et l'emmena avec moi dans un endroit isolé et calme. Il se laissa faire. Je m'attaquai à son cou, que je léchai, mordillai. Je lui pris ensuite sa lèvre inférieur entre les mienne. Mais il ne réagissait pas. Je me reculai pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ils étincelaient de colère.

_Et tu voulais que je risque tout pour un mec qui se fait embrasser en boite de nuit le jour de mon anniversaire et qui veut me baiser comme si de rien était ? Cracha-t-il, furieux.

Il me repoussa et partit, me laissant seul comme un con.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain, je me réveillai avec une douleur me vrillant le crâne. Gémissant, je me levai doucement et allai me préparer une aspirine.

J'étais encore habillé et je puais l'alcool et la cigarette.

Après avoir avalé le liquide, je me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain, dans l'intention de prendre une bonne douche. L'eau chaude me fit du bien.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir passé une mauvaise soirée hier, mais je ne me souvenais de pas grand-chose.

Une fois lavé, je sortis de la douche, pris des vêtements propres et allumai mon ordinateur portable.

Je récupérai mon téléphone dans la poche de mon jean de la veille et je vérifiai si je n'avais pas reçu de message de Draco.

_Merde, Draco. _

Je savais que ma mauvaise impression était liée à lui, mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir.

J'avais cinq nouveaux messages :

_J'espère que tu vas bien, heureusement que je n'avais pas bu et que j'ai pu te ramener… Appelle-moi quand tu es réveillé ! Hermione._

_Hey mon pote ! T'es mort ou quoi ? Il est déjà 16 heures ! Rappelle-nous ! Ron_

_Harry, j'espère que tu vas bien. Mieux qu'hier soir en tout cas. N'oublie pas que tu viens manger chez ma mère demain midi ! Bisous, Ginny. _

_Hey Harry, c'est Colin. Désolé pour mon comportement d'hier soir, j'étais un peu bourré. Enfin, beaucoup. J'espère que ça ne changera rien à notre amitié ! A plus, Colin. _

_Potter tu vas morfler, lui faire ça le jour de son anniversaire, c'est vraiment pathétique, même de ta part. Tu l'as fait souffrir toute l'année avec tes principes à la con, et quand tout s'arrange, tu gâches tout à te faire attoucher par ce con de Crivey devant ses yeux. Avant de partir en boîte, Draco m'a dit qu'il allait tout dire à son père, car tu le méritais. J'étais sceptique et j'avais raison. J'ai vraiment envie de venir te foutre mon poing dans la gueule, mais j'aime trop mon meilleur ami pour ça. Alors si tu ne veux pas le perdre pour de bon, t'as intérêt à aller le voir tout de suite et à essayer de rattraper tes conneries. Si t'y arrive, je réviserais peut-être ma position vis-à-vis de toi. Il habite toujours dans le manoir Malefoy. Zabini. _

Après avoir fini ma lecture, je restai bloqué devant l'écran de mon portable.

Les souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire. Je dansai avec Colin, il m'embrassait le cou, se collait à moi et je le laissai faire. Je revis le regard choqué et peiné de Draco qui m'observait de loin. Je me rappelle avoir repoussé Colin et d'avoir allumé Draco.

_Et tu voulais que je risque tout pour un mec qui se fait embrasser en boite de nuit le jour de mon anniversaire et qui veut me baiser comme si de rien était ?_

Et merde…

Je mis mon portable dans la poche de mon jean, j'attrapai mes clefs de voiture et filai directement chez lui.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Arrivé devant chez lui, une vague de nostalgie remplit mon corps tout entier. Je n'étais pas venu ici depuis la 3ème, depuis notre histoire. Depuis qu'il était parti pour Hogwarts et m'avait laissé tout seul.

J'ouvrai le portail en fer, où brillait un gigantesque blason des Malefoy.

Je traversai la gigantesque allée. Les cailloux résonnaient à chaque pas, en rythme avec les battements accélérés de mon cœur. Arrivé à la porte, je sonnai, impatient et inquiet.

La porte s'ouvrit, et une femme aux longs cheveux blonds me toisa.

_Désolé de vous importuner Madame, je viens voir Draco, est-il présent ?

La femme me sourit froidement. La politesse, sûrement.

_Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille vous voir, monsieur Potter.

_Comment… commençais-je intrigué.

_Nous sommes en train de parler de mon fils, et je connais toute sa vie.

_Ecoutez, je suis vraiment désolé d'insister, mais je dois le voir. J'ai besoin de lui parler. Insistai-je, désespéré.

La femme hésita. Elle regarda derrière elle, et m'ouvrit la porte pour que je puisse passer.

_Mon mari est dans son bureau, soyez discret, il ne doit pas savoir que vous êtes ici.

_Merci infiniment, lui dis-je en empruntant l'escalier.

Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, je frappai légèrement, mais n'eus pas de réponse.

J'entrai dans la pièce. Elle était plongée dans le noir et je pouvais apercevoir Draco qui était dans son lit. Il dormait.

Je me rapprochai lentement, et m'allongeai à côté de lui, sans le réveiller, pour le regarder dormir.

Je profitai de cet instant, car je sais que quand il se réveillera, il me virera probablement de chez lui.

Je restai là une bonne heure, sans bouger d'un pouce. Puis je me mis à caresser son visage, son front, ses joues, ses lèvres. Je passai ensuite mon bras autour de sa taille. Il bougea un peu.

Je rapprochai mon visage du sien et déposai un baiser sur son front, sur sa tempe, sur sa joue, sur ses lèvres.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Je m'éloignai mais l'observai tout de même.

Ses yeux reflétèrent tout d'abord la surprise, la tendresse, puis la colère, et la déception.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qui t'as laissé entrer ? Dit-il paniqué ce qui le fit sortir totalement de son sommeil.

_Ta mère…

_Dégage d'ici.

_Non.

Il se redressa sur le lit.

_Dégage. Si mon père te voit…

_Comme ça, il sera au courant.

_La question ne se pose même plus. Il n'a pas à savoir.

Mon cœur se déchira. Je ne voulais pas le perdre.

_Je suis désolé pour hier soir…

Il me fusilla du regard.

_Le jour de mon anniversaire, Harry.

_Mais je n'ai pas couché avec non plus ! Je ne l'ai même pas embrassé !

_Vous dansiez tellement collés l'un contre l'autre que j'en étais écœuré ! Cracha-t-il.

_J'étais un peu bourré d'accord. Mais Draco, c'est franchement un comble de m'en vouloir pour ça alors que tu es fiancé. Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'embrasses jamais Astoria.

Il soupira et appuya sa tête contre le mur derrière lui.

_Je sais que c'est égoïste. Je suis égoïste, ce n'est pas nouveau. Mais tu m'en as tellement fait baver cette année. Me dit-il, calmé.

_Et toi pendant plusieurs années…

_Je sais. J'en suis désolé. Mais moi je t'ai expliqué pourquoi. C'est quoi ton excuse ?

_La peur sans doute, lui répondis-je. Mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne veux pas te perdre Draco.

Il me regarda dans les yeux, et sourit.

_Au moins on est d'accord sur quelque chose… murmura-t-il avant de rapprocher son visage du mien et de poser sa bouche contre la mienne.

Nous nous séparâmes, les lèvres gonflées et le corps en feu.

_Tu devrais y aller, j'ai une discussion à avoir avec mon père.

Je lui souris et déposai un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.

Alors que j'allai partir, il me retins par le bras et vola ma bouche une dernière fois avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

_Je t'aime, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, ce qui me provoqua des frissons dans tout le corps.

Je pouvais sentir nos cœurs battre fort et irrégulièrement dans nos torses, collés l'un à l'autre.

_Je t'aime aussi Draco…

Je me séparai de lui à contre cœur et sortis de la chambre. Arrivé en bas des escaliers, je souris à la mère de Draco, reconnaissant. Elle me sourit en retour et je sortis de chez eux, le cœur léger.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cela faisait trois heures que j'étais rentré chez moi, il était presque 22 heures, et je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles de Draco. J'avais appelé mes amis qui s'étaient inquiétés de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de moi et j'avais rassuré Colin. Cela ne changerait en rien à notre amitié. Même si je pense que Draco restera à jamais jaloux.

J'avais raconté ma situation à Hermione, Ron et Ginny. Ils avaient été heureux pour moi et m'avait dit qu'il me soutiendrait, quoi qu'il arrive.

Ils savent à quel point Draco est important pour moi. Et même s'il a joué au con par le passé, ils feront un effort envers lui, j'en suis persuadé.

Démarrant une page internet, je me connectai sur Facebook. Les habitudes ont la vie dure.

Seamus avait mis en ligne les photos de la soirée d'hier. Je les regardai, rigolant devant nos têtes. Ça se voyait que nous étions bourrés. A part Hermione, qui était restée sobre mais qui rigolait avec nous. Je mis des « j'aime » sur quelques photos et en commentai quelques-unes avant d'aller sur le mur de Draco.

Lui aussi avait été taggué sur pas mal de photo. Il était vraiment magnifique. Je n'en vis pas une seule en compagnie d'Astoria.

Au même moment, mon portable vibra. Je le regardai et appuyai sur l'écran pour lire le message :

_Je peux venir dormir chez toi ? D. _

_Bien sûr que oui ! Tu viens dans combien de temps ? H._

_J'arrive dans une dizaine de minutes, je suis passé chez Blaise. Je pars, là. _

_Je t'attends. :)_

Heureux, je retournai sur Facebook en attendant qu'il arrive. Je regardais ses autres notifications et vit qu'il y en avait une nouvelle.

_Draco Malefoy est célibataire_.

Il avait rompu ses fiançailles avec Astoria. Je ne fis pas attention au nombre improbable de « j'aime » que des nanas en chaleur avaient mis. Il avait rompu ses fiançailles. Pour moi.

J'éteignis mon PC, et décidai de ranger un peu l'appartement.

Quinze minutes plus tard, alors que j'avais fini de ranger et que je me préparais à manger, on frappa à ma porte. J'allai ouvrir, les mains moites et le cœur battant à mille à l'heure.

Draco était là, un sac de sport sur son épaule.

_Il t'a viré ? M'inquiétais-je.

Il me fit un grand sourire.

_Non, je viens juste m'installer chez toi quelques jours, je pense que nous avons du temps à rattraper…

Le laissant entrer, je refermais la porte derrière lui. Il jeta son sac par terre et me plaqua contre la porte.

_Tu m'as manqué, me murmura-t-il avant de mordiller mon lobe d'oreille.

Je gémis mais le repoussai.

_Draco, tu ne veux pas plutôt me dire comment ça s'est passé avec ton père ?

_Il n'est pas content mais je pense qu'il se fera une raison. Et comme il ne m'a pas viré, tout se passera bien. Je pense que ma mère y est pour quelque chose…

Il recommença à m'embrasser le cou, mais je le repoussai à nouveau.

_Draco, il y a encore une chose…

_Oui ?

_Tu pourras te mettre en couple sur Facebook… Parce que là, il y a plein de filles en chaleur qui sont en train de se faire des films et s'imaginent déjà avec toi, te mettant en fond d'écrans sur leurs PC, tout ça…

Draco rigola et acquiesça.

_Si tu me promets que tu ne me laisseras jamais partir… me dit-il avant de m'embrasser passionnément.

**FIN.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà, ce Four-shots est terminé ! Merci d'avoir lu, merci pour vos compliments et votre soutien qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir, vous ne vous imaginez pas à quel point ! :)**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, critiques (tant qu'elles sont constructives…xD), avis, etc… **

**Je reviens bientôt avec l'épilogue de Malefoy's anatomy qui est bientôt terminé. Je vais également continuer le chapitre 2 de « POUR TE REVOIR », vu que ça fait longtemps que je dois le faire, celui-ci ^^. Mais Je reviens aussi avec une nouvelle fiction à chapitre, intitulée **_**FBI Therapy**_**, je ne sais pas trop quand, mais dans pas trop longtemps ! **

**Encore merci, et à bientôt ! **

**Leylah. **


End file.
